


Halloween Candy

by rusted



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Halloween, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusted/pseuds/rusted
Summary: A young Hanzo learns about Halloween when he's on a business trip with his father and wants to participate.





	

"Father, what are these children doing?" Hanzo asked, looking out into a nearby park. Plenty of children ran dressed in an array of costumes. Halloween night approached and the city had stations set up for families to visit pre-Trick-or-Treat for some small activities and extra candy before the night.

"It is a western tradition. Hallow's Eve, or Halloween. Common amongst the middle class. Nothing we should concern ourselves with on this trip." Cold as always. Hanzo puffed his cheeks slightly. He was 11, yet family duties already consumed his life. He'd never been able to participate in these types of activities unless the whole family was involved. He took his duties seriously, but wished that once he could deviate from the norm. His father noticed his yearning and grabbed hold of his shoulder. "A Shimada does not need to concern themself with this kind of festivity."

 

Night fell, as did the adults in the suite of their hotel. Hanzo faked his weariness, and struck when he knew he could. As quiet as a bug scuttling around a house, he snuck out of the hotel with a card key, and ran down to the streets to find others and satiate his curiosity. He remembered the streets they passed by during the day and followed them through back to the park. To his dismay, no one was present besides the few drunks wandering aimlessly, their costumes beginning to fall apart. But he was determined to find a way to participate in this. It was not in his blood to give up without a fight.

After a few long runs he managed upon the beginning of a neighbourhood, and his eyes lit up instantly. The street was decorated with tons of strange looking apparitions – ghosts, pumpkins, and some characters he wasn’t quite familiar with. Nevertheless, he jumped into the fray of children and parents wandering. The first thing he noticed was that everyone was carrying a little basket or a bag, some with more candy than others. He didn’t quite understand the situation, so he shadowed some people around, figuring out what the idea of this holiday was.

Hanzo followed three families, quietly stalking them without them even noticing and figured out the main routine: go to the door, ring the doorbell, once the owner opens the door yell “Trick-or-Treat!” and the owner will give candy. Simple enough. The only problem is he had no way of holding the candy safely. He felt frustrated; the objective was clear but the execution was impossible. Hanzo sat on the sidewalk and pouted. His first attempt at a solo mission outside the usual area and already it’s failed.

That’s when he heard the crunching of candy right beside him.

Hanzo’s head turned immediately, jumping ever so slightly at being caught so off-guard. Right beside him was another boy around his age, tanned skin and…a cowboy hat? He thinks that’s what it is at least. The boy looked over and crunched a candy in silence, putting his hand out with a couple more to offer to Hanzo. Hanzo kept motionless for a moment, confused.

“Wontcha just take it? I’m offerin’ it to you!” The tan boy drawled slightly. Hanzo couldn’t tell whether it was fake or not, all he could think was it was hard to understand. He stayed silent, cautiously taking the candy while the other boy looked at him with a big smile. He turned and continued to eat more of the candy within his green pumpkin bowl.

“…Thank you.” Hanzo managed, struggling with the ‘th’ syllable. The other boy giggled.

“You talk funny. I like ya.” Hanzo turned to retort something in Japanese before being interrupted, “I’m Jesse!” The tan boy held out his hand. “Who’re you?”

Hanzo stopped and looked at the hand, giving a look of confusion at Jesse, who proceeded to snicker and reach to grab Hanzo’s hand with both of his own and give it a good shake. “See, this is th’part y’say ‘Howdy! My name’s-‘…” Jesse gestured his hands to indicate it was Hanzo’s turn to speak. Hanzo cleared his throat.

“H…How-dy. My name is Shimada Hanzo.” Hanzo struggled the words out of his mouth, his cheeks slightly red from the embarrassment of his less-than-perfect English. Jesse just smiled right back.

“Shimada Hanzo! Good to meetcha! Wanna come help me nab s’more candy from this neighbourhood?”

 

***

 

Hanzo came back into the hotel quietly with a few spots of chocolate on his face. The duo had struck the entire neighbourhood and then some, getting much more candy than Jesse could hold. No one had apparently noticed his retreat and he kept a smug smile on his face, going to the washroom to wipe his face and brush his teeth to erase any evidence of his outing before slipping back into his bed. He smiled as sleep overtook him, and dreamed of his night with Jesse as if he were watching an old bluray.

 

***

 

Hanzo was reluctant when he heard of Genji’s confirmation to Overwatch and his then invitation to the organization itself. He had never personally been interested in the hero movement, and his past with Genji up to the breaking point was not as lovely as people would speculate to believe. He had begun his journey to reconcile with his younger brother not too long ago, and their relationship was still as thin as the blade that struck what Hanzo thought was the final blow, but joining a now-rogue organization like Overwatch was something Hanzo was against. He did not believe he was prepared to be apart of something grander than himself yet, and rejected the invitation without second thought. He wanted to reconcile with his brother but joining an organization he was a part of seemed to have no part in it within his world. Genji did, however, convince him to at least come visit him at their current base while there was a lull in missions.

  
When Hanzo arrived at the base, a robotic voice greeted him. Athena it called itself.

  
“Hello. Solicitors and trespassers are not permitted within these grounds. If you have business, please state it now.” Hanzo stared at the monitor flashing a symbol while the voice spoke. He cleared his throat.

“I am Shimada Hanzo, brother to Genji. I was invited to come visit him.” A silent stayed in the air before Athena spoke again.

“Yes, Genji told me of your coming. He is currently out of the building. I will allow you to come into the main common room if you would wish to?”

“Please.”

“Very well. Welcome to the base, Shimada Hanzo.” The front door clicked and opened itself automatically. Hanzo allowed himself in as he proceeded to send a quick text over Genji’s way, questioning where his brother was. Genji replied with a little bowing kaomoji and apologized, telling him that something happened and they had to ‘bounce’ but assured he would be back soon. He put his phone in his pocket, irritated. He huffed a sigh as he walked down the main entrance hall towards what seemed like the main common room that Athena mentioned he would be led to.

 

Athena never told him there was someone else as well within the room.

 

Hanzo could only identify the figure by the cowboy hat he was wearing. He stopped in his tracks, staring cautiously at the hat and figuring out his options on what to do. Then, the hat turned and a tanned man with a noticeably scruffy beard crunching on a small piece of candy. They both silently looked at each other, sizing each other up before the cowboy hat wearing man put out a hand with a piece of candy in it and looked up into Hanzo’s eyes with a small smirk.

Hanzo stood in silence.

The cowboy chuckled under his breath.

“Take it, wontcha? Tryin’ t’be generous here. Or you not much of a candy eater?”

Hanzo’s feeling of déjà vu overtook him, and a flash of the young cowboy he could not remember the name of anymore came to mind. He smirked, walking over and taking the candy from his hand.

“Name’s McCree. Don’t believe we’ve met before.” McCree kept his hand out for a shake. Hanzo felt compelled to return the gesture.

“Shimada Hanzo.” The drop of his name made McCree look up with disbelief. Hanzo just smiled and popped the candy in his mouth. “Howdy.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i dont really write fic but i just wanted to get this out of my head aha... there might be a weird timeline issue with that last part in terms of how much knowledge mccree would have of hanzo because of genji but this is just kinda for fun so w/e
> 
> happy halloween yall


End file.
